1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable chairs, in general, and to a collapsible patio chair especially useful for casual seating, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding or collapsible chairs in the nature of furniture have been described in such United States Patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,520 (Roher et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,406 (Lee). In a multiple seat arrangement, they are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,928 (Staunton et al). For outdoor use, in camping and watching sports games, chairs of this type have been illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,605 (Chang). When a reclining chair is desired for camping, hiking, fishing, and concert events, a construction of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,068 (Levine) is said to be useful.
While chairs of these types may prove adequate to suit their intended purposes, their acceptability depends in large part upon their strength and reliability of operation. In these two areas, the folding chair of the Lee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,406) falls somewhat short.